The Demon King
The Demon King is the fourth episode of the first Chapter of Milo's Adventures: The Hero of Light. This episode first aired sometime in 2011 and was rewritten for the purpose of this wiki in January 2020. Synopsis Milo chases Garuhi through the Earthron Woods and into the DayView Temple and Beta Earth Temple to rescue the Princess of Ogaji. The Demon King Two weeks after saving Nicholas from The Game, Milo filled him in on everything he needs to know to be a part of Team Waters. He told him their mission to recuperate and find lost Elemental Masters, and their overall goal of destroying Bamos for good. The Royal Family of Ogaji was informed by Machi, their attendant, of the growing threat of Bamos and his army. The Princess was planning on making a public announcement to the public about the Dark Lord in hopes of growing more public support to stop this evildoer. She was to meet with Milo to discuss this announcement today at the Lake. "So what do you think about the Princess coming here? Exciting, isn't it?" Nicholas asked Milo during their training. Milo slashed at Nicholas with his sword and grunted, "Huh? Oh, yeah. I just hope it goes well." Meanwhile, at Bamos' Castle, word got out about the Princess' announcement from a spy. The Shape-Shifter has been watching Team Waters for some time, and now has information that can lead to their downfall. The Shape-Shifter makes his way through Bamos' dark castle, eager to share the news with his master. He approached the Dark Lord's throne where Bamos sat while gazing at his crystal ball, watching it's infinite knowledge swirl around in the glass. "Ah-hem..." The Shape-Shifter cleared his throat. "Why am I being disturbed," Bamos said in his cold deep voice. "My Lord," The Shape-Shifter bowed before his master, "I have promising news regarding the Elemental Master of Water." Bamos looked up from his crystal ball to look at his subordinate, "And?" "... And I have discovered that our very own Princess of Ogaji is set to meet with the Master of Water today. They plan on discussing a realm-wide announcement of your return." "..." Bamos hesitated to speak for a moment, "This is troublesome. If word gets out of my return then the Ogaji Royal Guard will surely storm my castle." "Yes my lord, and I have reason to believe that their team is growing in numbers, sir." "Interesting," Bamos stroked his chin, "Garuhi." He called out the name of another one of his followers. From the darkness behind him, a pale man with a colorful outfit stepped into the light. His hair covered one of his eyes, and the other glowed bright red. "Yes, my Lord," he said. "Take care of this Princess for us." "Right away, Master." Garuhi bowed his head and took off. Back at Auqra's Lake, the Princess arrived right on schedule. "Your Highness, it's a pleasure to meet you..." Milo took the princess by the hand and bowed. She laughed, "oh, the pleasure is all mine! I'm happy to hear from Machi after all this time. I was beginning to fret that our protectors, the Elemental Masters, were gone for good." "You know Machi? Oh, that's right, he was an attendant of the Royal Family, right?" Milo asked. "Yes, he was. He's quite the helper, isn't he? And who is that?" the Princess pointed to Nicholas. "Oh!" Nicholas came to kiss her hand, "my mistake, your Highness, thank you for coming today. My name is Nicholas Rogers." "Haha, well thank you, Nicholas, you all can call me Pullumi." she said with a small bow, "Now, let's discuss what I came here for." "Of course..." Milo leads the Princess through the gates and to the front of their house. Machi was there waiting but stopped them before they could go through the door. "Wait a moment," he said looking around, "I sense an Oni." "A what?" Nicholas asked. "Oni? They were ancient demons that were said to roam this realm before the humans arrived. Machi, you can't be serious?" Milo said. Machi whiffed the air around them and looked around frantically, "the smell is faint... It must be a half-breed." "I don't think that there's anyth–" suddenly, the Princess was swept off her feet, as Garuhi had taken her by the arms. "Ahh!! Help me, somebody!" she screamed. Garuhi stood on the roof of their temple with Pullumi over his shoulders. He grinned a terrible grin, showing off his terrifyingly sharp teeth. "I'm no ordinary Half-Blood. I'm the King!" he laughed, and ran off in a sprint. "Shit! Nick, stay here, I'm going after him!" Milo took off after him without even grabbing his armor. Garuhi ran far and fast, and Milo followed him through the secret entrance that leads through the Delta Forest Temple. The two ran and ran until it was a full-fledged chase through the Earthron Woods, dodging trees and wild animals as they sprinted. Garuhi was not running wildly without reason, however, he was searching for something. Finally, Garuhi and his pursuer arrived at a clearing in the wood. There stood a massive temple; it was in the shape of a dome made of faded yellow and green bricks. On the front of the Temple was a crystal, as Garuhi approached it, he shot a blast of green energy at it, opening the door to the dungeon. Garuhi ran through it quickly, closing the door behind him, leaving Milo locked outside. "Shit!" Milo screamed, pounding at the door. He attempted to use any water power he could muster, but he wasn't trained in it enough to know what he was doing. "Son of a bitch." Milo kicked the door and gave up. He walked around the Temple in hopes of finding another way in but instead found a small entrance that leads him into a little resting room. There were bookshelves and beds, and even a telescope in the center pointed out of a skylight in the ceiling. Inside this room was a table with a journal in it. "Huh." Milo was curious at such a strange place hidden in the back of an ancient temple. He read the journal on the desk... “The other monuments and temples found throughout this region are all named in ancient scripture; their titles all reference the letters of a forgotten language. This place has no name so I will take the honor myself. I call it the Day-View Temple for its many skylights found throughout, so that you may gaze upon the beautiful blue sky while in its dark dungeons.” "The Day-View Temple, huh?" Milo continued to flip through the journal but didn't find what he was looking for. "Nothing about how to get in it though... Wait a minute." he ran out of the room he was in back to the front door and stared at the crystal above it. He squinted at it, thinking about its meaning, and then decided to poke it with his sword. "Ugh! That doesn't work either!" He exclaimed, throwing the sword back at it in annoyance. With the force of his throw, the crystal shattered, and the door opened. "Well, that works..." Milo stepped inside the Temple and trekked down the stairs into the dungeon below. Milo ran through the Temple, in awe of the perseverance of the ancient structures inside. The dark dungeon was fluttering with light from the rising sun through the skylights above, and there were quaint decorations made from the webs of spiders who decided to make this place their home. Milo ran through its empty corridors and discovered there was a deep drop where there should have been a floor, but somebody had cut down a tree and used the log as a bridge. Crossing the bridge, Milo entered the outside world again and found himself in a small, well-lit grove. At the end of the grove was another building, connected to the Temple. "Princess!" Milo called out, then dashing into the building to find Garuhi performing spells over Pullumi, while she is unconscious on a slab of stone. The Demon King stopped his magic and snarled at Milo, "Anyone who gets in my way must be dealt with. Shall I show you what a demon king can do?" "Let her go," Milo said drawing his blade. Garuhi laughed, "I can't blame you for trying... But I can punish you. Prepare yourself... Forward!" he snapped, and into his hands came two black katanas. Milo lunges at Garuhi with his blade at his side, and the two clash. Garuhi manages to knock Milo's sword out of his hand, and laughs, "How dull. I was expecting more a challenge." "Ugh!" Milo got up and grabbed his sword to make his second attack, but Garuhi was too fast and got the drop on him again. "You will fall to your doom once my blade meets your heart!" the Demon King jumped up into the air and spun, shining his blades against the daylight pouring in. He slammed into the ground, just barely missing Milo. He turned to face him, showing off his sharp teeth, and he growled. Milo attempted to get up but was pushed down by his foe. "My, my-- I don't think I even need to get serious. I can safely say I am victorious." "Argh!" Milo knocked Garuhi off, and his eyes glowed bright blue. His fists became imbued with water, as it splashed around him. He's discovered his true potential. "Step away from the princess!" Milo yelled, splashing Garuhi with his powers into the nearby wall, where he crashed and fell right through. There, he lied, in agony, as Milo approached him. He raised his sword to deliver the final blow, before Garuhi let out his last words, "How can such misery befall me...? This world... belongs... to my master!" he suddenly jumped up and ran off to escape. Milo stared off as the Demon King ran. "Oh!" Milo turned back to find the princess barely conscious. Garuhi's magic did a number on her. "I'll get you back to the Royal Palace..." Milo said picking her up to bring her home. At the Ogaji Royal Palace, Pullumi recovered quickly and ended up making her announcement to the realm about the dangers of Bamos, with, her parents, sister, and Milo at her side. Meanwhile, Garuhi returned to Bamos' Castle and was reprimanded for his failure. "I am sorry, my Lord... the boy is growing stronger every day!" Garuhi whined. "Enough! Step forward." Bamos ordered. Garuhi inched towards his master until they were face to face. Bamos suddenly rose his hand and shoved it inside Garuhi. He pulled out a green aura and put it inside a bottle. "Urgh…! Guh, uh, uh!" Garuhi fell to the ground gasping for air, "What... did... you... do to me..." "Your Elemental Power is better used elsewhere. You knew this has been coming for a while now." Garuhi immediately stopped feeling his pain and gave Bamos a look of fear, "No, my Lord you can't do this... He is only a child!" "He is our secret weapon." Garuhi would leave Bamos' castle the next chance he got. "Where do you think you're going?" a voice called from back at the castle. Garuhi turned to see the Shape-Shifter standing at the door, "I'm leaving. I can't stand by and watch what he does to him." "You're a coward." Garuhi was silent. He's too old to be fighting now anyway, and Bamos knew this well. "I'm not going to watch my son get involved in all of this." He said, walking away back into the darkness... Cast * Milo Rivers * Machi * Nicholas Rogers * Princess Pullumi (first appearance) * Princess Zea (first appearance) * Emperor and Empress of Ogaji (first appearances) * Garuhi Hagane (first appearance) * Shape-Shifter * Bamos * Garuhi Junior (mentioned) * Ancient explorer (through scripture left behind) Locations Visited * Auqra's Lake * Hylia Town ** Royal Palace of Ogaji * Earthron Woods ** Day-View Temple * Bamos' Castle Trivia * It wasn't written in that the Princess in this episode was Princess Pullumi, originally she was unnamed. ** Pullumi is the same woman that would eventually lead Bamos' Watchers in His Return, and then become Empress of Ogaji later in Ogaji Rebirth. Characters Milo2011.png| Milo Rivers Nicholas2011.png| Nicholas Rogers Garuhi.JPG| Garuhi BamosOriginal.png|Bamos ShapeShifter.jpg| Shape-Shifter Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Ogaji Episodes Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Ogaji Category:Milo's Adventures Episodes Category:Milo's Adventures Category:The Hero of Light Category:The Hero of Light Episodes